I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fastening or locking devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns fastening devices defined by cooperable elements. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns fastening devices defined by cooperable elements which may form a permanent interlock.
II. Prior Art
In the above referred to co-pending application there is disclosed therein a fastening system defined by cooperable elements which define a plurality of interlocking grids. Each grid includes an open network or matrix of intersecting walls having a bulbous member or head surmounted the junction or intersection between the intersecting walls which define the grid. Thus, in creating an interlocking relationship, the bulbous members define an interference for complimentary bulbous members or heads produced on an associated matrix, which heads are inserted into the passageway 5 or void 5 in the matrix. Because of the configuration of the heads, depending upon the material of construction, the interlocking matrices may or may not be separable.
As defined in the co-pending application the matrix is defined by plates or members. Because the plates or members are formed as integral units, oftentimes, there is insufficient space to accommodate the interlocking device thereof and thereby preclude its deployment.
As discussed hereinbelow, the present invention enables the use of a sole or single interlock between a bulb and a void or passageway while in accordance with the principles defined in the above-referred to co-pending application.